Tatsumaki polar cyclone season
This series is dead until tatsumaki finally fixes tags again (which will probably be never). rip this page, may it rest in peace. Anyone is allowed to edit as long as it follows what is supposed to be Tatsumaki is a bot in the #hypotheticalhurricanes Discord, which has several commands including the ability to create custom commands, known as tags. One of these tags is the polar tag, created by Monsoonjr99, which simulates polar cyclones. 2017-18 ImageSize = width:700 height:330 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:210 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2017 till:01/06/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:PD value:rgb(0.51,0.635,0.812) legend:Polar_Depression id:PS value:rgb(0.396,0.494,0.753) legend:Polar_Storm id:PC value:rgb(0.082,0.353,0.694) legend:Polar_Cyclone id:PV value:rgb(0.314,0.055,0.60) legend:Polar_Vortex Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/11/2017 till:05/11/2017 color:PS text:Alberto (PS) from:14/11/2017 till:19/11/2017 color:PS text:Irma (PS) from:16/11/2017 till:18/11/2017 color:PD text:3 (PD) from:18/11/2017 till:26/11/2017 color:PS text:Oscar (PS) from:04/12/2017 till:07/12/2017 color:PS text:Jose (PS) from:11/12/2017 till:16/12/2017 color:PS text:Harvey (PS) from:12/12/2017 till:16/12/2017 color:PD text:7 (PD) from:17/12/2017 till:20/12/2017 color:PS text:Bob (PS) from:31/12/2017 till:07/01/2018 color:PS text:kek (PS) from:02/01/2018 till:03/01/2018 color:PD text:10 (PD) from:05/01/2018 till:15/01/2018 color:PC text:t!t (PC) from:07/01/2018 till:12/01/2018 color:PS text:polar (PS) from:16/01/2018 till:18/01/2018 color:PS text:(Long glitch name) (SS) barset:break from:17/01/2018 till:22/01/2018 color:PS text:Sleigh (PS) from:19/01/2018 till:23/01/2018 color:PS text:Turkey (SS) from:22/01/2018 till:30/01/2018 color:PS text:Vacation Wreath (PS) from:27/01/2018 till:28/01/2018 color:PS text:Unnamed (PS) from:09/02/2018 till:11/02/2018 color:PS text:Bob_2.0 (PS) from:14/02/2018 till:23/02/2018 color:PS text:ana (PS) from:15/02/2018 till:22/02/2018 color:PC text:bill (PC) from:17/02/2018 till:19/02/2018 color:PS text:claudette (PS) from:07/05/2018 till:10/05/2018 color:PS text:Danny (PS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November 2017 from:01/12/2017 till:02/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January 2018 from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May 2060-61 Please not that in between Emily and Alicia was the 2.3 name queue change update resulting in a new list being used '' ImageSize = width:700 height:330 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:210 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/09/2017 till:01/04/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:bl value:rgb(0,0,0) id:PD value:rgb(0.51,0.635,0.812) legend:Polar_Depression id:PS value:rgb(0.396,0.494,0.753) legend:Polar_Storm id:PC value:rgb(0.082,0.353,0.694) legend:Polar_Cyclone id:MPC value:rgb(0.055,0.071,0.576) legend:Major_Polar_Cyclone id:PV value:rgb(0.314,0.055,0.60) legend:Polar_Vortex Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till barset:break from:07/09/2017 till:08/09/2017 color:PD text:1 (PD) from:18/11/2017 till:22/11/2017 color:PS text:Valerie (PS) from:03/12/2017 till:11/12/2017 color:PS text:Arlene (PS) from:14/12/2017 till:19/12/2017 color:PS text:Bret (PS) from:20/12/2017 till:27/12/2017 color:PS text:Cindy (SS) from:31/12/2017 till:18/01/2018 color:PC text:Don (PC) from:07/01/2018 till:25/01/2018 color:PV text:Emily (PV) from:21/01/2018 till:03/02/2018 color:PS text:Alicia (PS) from:24/01/2018 till:28/01/2018 color:PS text:Barry (PS) from:30/01/2018 till:04/02/2018 color:PS text:Cynthia (PS) from:02/02/2018 till:09/02/2018 color:PS text:Dean (PS) from:06/02/2018 till:15/02/2018 color:PC text:Erin (PC) from:26/02/2018 till:07/03/2018 color:PC text:Felix (PC) from:28/02/2018 till:05/03/2018 color:PS text:Gabrielle (PS) from:05/03/2018 till:10/03/2018 color:PS text:Humberto (PS) from:06/03/2018 till:23/03/2018 color:PC text:Iris (PC) from:19/03/2018 till:20/03/2018 color:PD text:17 (PD) barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September 2017 from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:02/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January 2018 from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March Systems Storm names This seasons storm names has been wierd. This season was forced to use two lists because of the update! Original list This is the same list used in the 2017 season. Updated list This is the same list used for the 1968 Atlantic deathicane season. This list was used as a result of the update. Retirement 2061-62 2062-63 A boring season 2063-64 Here is where things get topkek 2064-65 Lets get extreme 2065-66 Failicia season. What a bust! ImageSize = width:700 height:330 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:210 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/2017 till:01/05/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/10/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:bl value:rgb(0,0,0) id:PD value:rgb(0.51,0.635,0.812) legend:Polar_Depression id:PS value:rgb(0.396,0.494,0.753) legend:Polar_Storm id:PC value:rgb(0.082,0.353,0.694) legend:Polar_Cyclone id:MPC value:rgb(0.055,0.071,0.576) legend:Major_Polar_Cyclone id:PV value:rgb(0.314,0.055,0.60) legend:Polar_Vortex Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till barset:break from:18/11/2017 till:22/11/2017 color:PS text:aN (PS) from:03/12/2017 till:11/12/2017 color:PS text:Arlene (PS) from:14/12/2017 till:19/12/2017 color:PC text:Bret (PS) from:20/12/2017 till:27/12/2017 color:PD text:Cindy (SS) from:31/12/2017 till:18/01/2018 color:PS text:Don (PC) from:07/01/2018 till:25/01/2018 color:PS text:Emily (PV) from:21/01/2018 till:03/02/2018 color:MPC text:Floyd (PS) from:24/01/2018 till:28/01/2018 color:PC text:Barry (PS) from:30/01/2018 till:04/02/2018 color:PS text:Cynthia (PS) from:02/02/2018 till:09/02/2018 color:MPC text:Dean (PS) from:06/02/2018 till:15/02/2018 color:PC text:Erin (PC) from:26/02/2018 till:07/03/2018 color:PS text:Felix (PC) from:28/02/2018 till:05/03/2018 color:MPC text:Gabrielle (PS) from:05/03/2018 till:10/03/2018 color:PC text:Humberto (PS) from:06/03/2018 till:23/03/2018 color:PC text:Iris (PC) from:19/03/2018 till:20/03/2018 color:PC text:17 (PD) barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:02/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January 2018 from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April List of Polar Vortices List of storms that have obtained the "Polar Vortex" classification with winds of 157mph or greater. Equivalent to Category 5. So far, ''13 polar vortices have been recorded. Category:Possibly Free-Editing Category:Polar cyclone seasons Category:Future Seasons Category:Future polar cyclone seasons